


Agony

by Magxya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magxya/pseuds/Magxya
Summary: Petite introspection de Magnus Bane après la rune d'agonie.





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ça fait longtemps que ce petit écrit traînait dans mon dossier. C'était un besoin après l'épisode pour me dire que tout irait bien et en même temps essayer de comprendre un peu plus le personnage, voilà ce que mon esprit a sorti.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les mots qui ont mis en place ce petit récit. Je ne suis pas relue non plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de mes erreurs ! :) 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Agonie.

Oh douce agonie. Comme cette Rune porte bien son nom. Elle n’est plus ancrée dans sa peau mais il peut toujours la _sentir_ comme si elle était réactivée encore et encore. Ca fait mal. Atrocement mal. Pas physiquement, il n’a jamais été question de douleur physique. Il aurait tellement préféré que ça soit le cas.

Il veut que ça s’arrête. Il damnerait quiconque en Enfer qui l’aiderait à arrêter cette putain de douleur.

"Dis-moi ce que je dois faire…"

Oh, Alexander. Le frisson qu’il ressent est involontaire. Il sent encore ses mains le maintenir contre le mur, lui couvrir la bouche juste avant l’exécution. Ces mêmes mains qui l’écartent de l’épée et pendant un instant… _un instant seulement_ il a pensé qu’elles venaient pour mettre fin à sa vie. Ca n’a été qu’une fraction de seconde, une fraction de trop. Il sait, _logiquement_ , qu’Alec n’est pas vraiment fautif. Il sait, _logiquement_ , que croire un psychopathe qui a manipulé tellement de monde c’est en demander beaucoup, surtout qu’il a fait douter son Parabataï. _Il sait,_ il comprend.

Mais…

Mais se serait trop facile. Si le cœur et la tête pouvaient toujours être sur la même longueur d’onde, ça se saurait. La vie n’est pas facile, la vie n’est pas un monde rose qui te donne sur un plateau d’argent ce que tu attends si ardemment. Magnus l’a assez vécu pour le savoir. Ca le blesse encore plus surtout qu’il ne veut pas en vouloir à Alec. Son Alexander.

Les souvenirs reviennent, blessent, laissent son cœur écorché. Il veut pleurer, crier, hurler, brûler tout sur son passage.

Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi vide et en colère en même temps. Une tempête sourde fait rage en lui, mélange de désespoir, de douleur, de tristesse, de colère. _Tellement de sentiments._

"Magnus…"

"Non." Il ne veut pas paraître agressif. Ne veut pas faire croire qu’il rejette Alec. Il a besoin d’Alec. Il aime Alec. Rien ne changera ça, pas même une Rune d’Agonie. Pas même la vérité que leur amour n’est pas encore assez fort pour une confiance aveugle. Il comprend ça, ça ne fait pas moins mal mais il le comprend. Une relation se construit. La confiance se gagne. Il sait qu’Alec a beaucoup à gérer également. Tout n’est pas rose. Magnus doit vivre avec ça. _Merde._ Tous les deux doivent vivre avec ça et Magnus peut dire qu’il a une longueur d’avance. _Très longue_.

Il a peur. Evidemment qu’il a peur.

Il est de nouveau vulnérable. Il doit de nouveau se battre contre ses démons mais _Hell_ , il ne se laissera pas abattre pour si peu. Il est Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Fils d’Asmodeus, prince des enfers.

Il a peur. Il va devoir s’ouvrir sur des parts de son passé toujours douloureux pour lui. Il va devoir laisser Alec entrer toujours un peu plus dans sa vie, apprendre qui il est réellement. Le demi-démon comme le demi-humain. Ce n’est pas une épreuve qu’il peut ni veut traverser tout seul.

Il sent plus qu’il ne voit Alec bouger, se lever et, évidemment qu’il s’en va. Il pense que Magnus ne veut pas de lui, ne veut plus de lui à ses côtés.

"Reste." La vie n’est pas rose mais _Hell_ il ne la laissera pas détruire la plus belle chose qu’il n’ait jamais eue en centaines d’années de vie.

Temps.

Le temps est leur meilleur allié pour l’instant.


End file.
